dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Isis (Adrianna Tomaz)
Background Adrianna Tomaz was a refugee who was enslaved and brought to Black Adam as a gift from Intergang along with $2,000,000 in gold. Upon freeing her and killing the emissaries who had brought her to him, Black Adam found her to be unafraid and highly vocal about how he could change his country for the better. After weeks of discussion, during which Adrianna changed the way Adam looked at the world and inspired him to commit kinder acts, Adam retrieved the magical amulet of Isis from the tomb of his wife and children, and asked Captain Marvel, now the Keeper of the Rock of Eternity, to confer its power on Adrianna. Upon holding the amulet and speaking "I am Isis," Adrianna was transformed and instilled with the powers of the goddess. She and Adam then began traveling the Middle East and freeing enslaved children, hoping to find Isis' kidnapped brother. Adam later proposes to Isis using a jewel given to Cleopatra by Caesar and the two are wed by Captain Marvel, by the Gods of all the Universes and planets, despite an attempt by Intergang to ruin the wedding with a suicide bomber. When Adrianna finally locates her brother, who has been tortured and crippled for refusing to join Intergang's religion of crime, Black Adam transforms him into Osiris and Isis decides "to change the world", starting from China. Coerced by her brother's will to act for changing not only the world, but the perception of how people see the Black Marvel Family, she coaxes Black Adam into joining them in a public revealing of their human identities, and a public declaration of their good intentions for the future. The Black Marvels defeat the demon, Sabbac, at Halloween when he tries to sacrifice children to Neron with a lightning strike, increasing their popularity. During a charity dinner with Mrs Sivana, Osiris befriends a humanoid crocodile which escaped from Doctor Sivana's lab. Not convinced by their good will, Amanda Waller forms a new Suicide Squad, sending the Persuader to badly injure Isis with his radioactive axe. Cutting her cheek open, the Persuader is shredded in half by Osiris who had rushed to her defence. The event was filmed and released to the public, turning the hard-won public opinion against the Black Marvel family. Following this, Osiris is killed by the crocodile he had befriended which leads directly into a battle with the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, who had been contained within physical forms created by Intergang and Doctor Sivana. Isis dies when she is infected with diseases from the Horseman Pestilence, but not before driving off the Horseman Death and saving Adam. Before she dies, Isis tells Adam to avenge her and Osiris's deaths. Combat Statistics *Isis (Tomb of Isis) Involvement *Attempting to resurrect his beloved Isis through the assistance of Felix Faust, Adam captures Giganta, Doctor Fate, Brother Blood and Zatanna to aid in a resurrection ritual in Kahndaq. Using the magic of the Lazarus Pits, undead begin rising throughout the city to the point that members of both the Justice League of America and the Secret Society of Super-Villains send a group of new heroes and new villains to stop the ritual before Adam unleashes an army of undead unto the world. *Within the Tomb of Isis, Felix Faust convinces Black Adam into giving him his power in order to revive Isis. However, Faust tricks Adam, only reviving Isis as a mummified zombie and sapping Adam of his strength. Both hero and villain players must defeat Isis although Felix Faust escapes. Afterwards Black Adam vows that Felix Faust will pay for his treachery and vows that the players will also pay for sending Isis back to the dead. Associated Equipment *Altar of Isis *Shrine to Isis Known Drops *Divine Handwraps of the Goddess Isis *Shroud of Zehuti *Prophet's Radiant Chestguard *Eternal Herald's Shoulderguards *Standard of the North Winds *Prophet's Manawoven Handwraps Trivia * Isis first appeared in The Secrets of Isis: Episode #1: "The Lights of Mystery Mountain" as part of the The Shazam!/Isis Hour television show (September 6, 1975). *Isis is voiced by Samantha Inoue-Harte. Gallery File:GothamUniversityIsis2.jpg File:Isis Unveiled.png File:GothamUniversityIsis.jpg File:Isis4.jpg File:Isis5.jpg File:IsisBonesKandaq.png File:Isis1.png File:Isis2.jpg File:IsisDCUO.jpg See also * Kahndaq * Black Adam External links * Wikipedia * }} DC Database Category: Villains Category:Undead Category:Kahndaq Category:Female Category:Sorcery powers Category:Iconic powers Category:Magic